Baile de máscaras
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Un simple baile. Un regalo. Debía ser un San Valentín como cualquier otro, pero el recuerdo de su primer amor la atormentaba.


Holas!

Bueno ¡Feliz San Valentín a todos y todas!

Esta historia fue una de las primeras que escribí, la publique el 14 de febrero del 2012 en otro sitio y como era novata en ese tiempo estaba un poco mal escrita. Ahora como tengo mas experiencia, no mucha, pero me defiendo, la re-escribí y me gusto como quedo.

Espero les guste :)

Saludos.

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

**Baile de máscaras**

_Feliz San Valentín, Granger_

—_Espero nos podamos ver muy pronto __—__le dije un tanto sonrojada._

—_Espero que no sea así __—__sentí una punzada en mi pecho, él me dio un beso en la frente__—__ porque de lo contrario no podría dejarte ir._

Ese recuerdo, ese día, ese instante, ese momento, jamás podría borrarlo de mi mente. Duele tanto recordarlo, duele tanto saber que nunca podré estar con él, pero lo que más duele es que no puedo contarle a nadie lo que me pasa.

Suspiro agitando las manos en mi rostro; no puedo llorar, no ahora, se arruinaría el maquillaje el cual me ha costado realizarlo. Aprieto los ojos fuertemente pensando en cualquier cosa.

_Me quedé de completamente congelada ante sus palabras. Cuando pude reaccionar él ya se encontraba muy lejos junto a sus padres. Definitivamente quería volver a verlo nuevamente._

Definitivamente no quería volver a verlo. No ahora.

Tomé la barra de brillo labial, lo deslicé por mis labios dándole un tono rosa brillante y sentí el sabor a fresas_ —__Me encanta el sabor a fresas en tus labios. Nunca cambies._

¿Porque _todo_ me recuerda a él? Cierro los ojos y ahí están sus palabras, me pongo el labial y sus palabras llenan nuevamente mi mente, este día también me recuerda a él.

14 de febrero día de San Valentín. Debería ser un hermoso día, pero no; fue un día 14 cuando él y yo empezamos a salir, cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez, nuestro aniversario.

Todo pasó en un 14.

Pero este 14 sería distinto. Él no estaba conmigo, yo estaba con otra persona.

Me miro nuevamente al espejo y tomo la máscara del buro de la habitación. Todo combina perfectamente…

Cormac McLaggen, mi novio, me ha invitado al baile anual del día de San Valentín, el cual se realizara en un lujoso hotel donde ira casi todo el mundo mágico y la única condición para entrar es que todos debemos llevar mascaras. _Algo estúpido_, pienso. Pero, bueno, creo que podría ser entretenido. Internamente solo acepté por la única posibilidad de volver a verlo, aunque sea de lejos. Bueno si es que logro reconocerlo.

— ¿Estas lista, Hermy? —Ginny, a mi espalda, esta luciendo un largo y hermoso vestido rojo que consiste en un corset y tul. Todo el vestido la hace lucir muy hermosa, en sus manos lleva la máscara que tan solo le cubrirá los ojos: es brillante con plumas negras y rojas a un lado.

—Sí, solo me falta ponerme la máscara —me miro por última vez al espejo antes de ponerme la máscara que es de color gris con algunas decoraciones doradas y plumas color blanco en la parte de arriba. Mi vestido es gris, ajustado en la parte de arriba y en la parte de abajo esta combinada con tela y tul. Gris, un pequeño detalle que me recuerda a él

—Te vez hermosa —me dice mirándome.

—Gracias, tu igual.

Ambas salimos de la habitación. Estoy viviendo en La Madriguera, después de la muerte de mis padres ellos me han dado su apoyo y me han convencido de vivir con ellos. Yo acepte, independientemente de la ruptura en mi relación con Ron, ahora somos amigos y él había insistido.

Luego de unos meses comencé a salir con Cormac.

—Es una suerte que los chicos no sepan lo que llevamos —me dice Ginny, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Sí, así no nos podrán reconocer… —sonrío.

Subimos al carruaje, Luna ya nos esperaba sentada y hablamos amenamente de los últimos sucesos en el mundo mágico.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, y con ayuda de las personas encargadas, nos bajamos del carruaje. Caminamos hacia la entrada del lugar de la fiesta. Pude apreciar los finos detalles, los corazones, las flores, todo adornado de acuerdo a la celebración.

—Espera —me dice agarrándome del brazo. Luna ya se nos había adelantado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —me giré para mirarla.

—Toma —me entrega una gargantilla de plata que tiene un colgante de corazón.

— ¿Por qué me lo entregas? —le pregunté extrañada, ya que yo ya llevaba uno.

—Es tonto lo que te diré, pero lo compré cuando fuimos al mundo muggle ¿Recuerdas? —yo solo asentí—. Bueno, la señora me dijo que los dos eran muy especiales ya que la gargantilla es la que trae el amor. En simples palabras, cuando encuentres a McLaggen, muy a mi pesar, debería brillar… —Ginny y su extraña sinceridad, ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo en mi noviazgo con él— y eso querrá decir que él es el hombre de tu vida —termina de hablar mirándome a los ojos.

—Gracias, Ginny —lo mantuve en mi mano, luego lo guardaría, no quería que se sintiera mal, pero yo no creía en esas cosas.

Cuando entramos al gran salón no reconocí a nadie, todos estaban con máscaras. Me adentré más en él y pude darme cuenta de que habían cupidos en el aire, corazones, muérdagos y diversas cosas. Estaba todo perfectamente decorado, miré hacia mi lado y Ginny ya no estaba. Todos comenzaban a bailar, sin conocerse. A lo lejos vi a mi amiga que se acercaba a alguien, pude distinguir que ese era Harry, definitivamente él era el hombre para ella.

—Me permites bailar contigo, Hermione —sentí como la sangre me bajaba a los pies, temblé ligeramente. Era imposible que me reconociera, su voz tan elegante y arrastrada me erizó los cabellos de la nuca. Me giré y pude apreciar esa sonrisa sexy que tanto me gustaba. El vestía un traje azul oscuro, su máscara era del mismo color.

—Yo… —me mordí el labio ¿Qué debía hacer?: aceptar o no— yo… —parecía una estúpida, pero al diablo nadie nos reconocería—, por supuesto —dije finalmente, tomando su mano.

Caminamos un poco más hacia el centro de la pista de baile. La música se tornó lenta para todas las parejas de enamorados que celebraban ese día. Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y el colocó sus manos en mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él. Apoyé mi mejilla en su pecho y así estuvimos bailando por lo que me parecieron horas.

—Te vez hermosa —me dice. Levanté mi mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos.

—Tú también te vez muy guapo —ambos sonreímos y yo me sonrojé un poco.

— ¿Recuerdas la última conversación que tuvimos?

Como olvidarlo, si hace tan solo unas horas ese recuerdo llenó mi mente —No lo recuerdo —mentí.

Él hizo una mueca —No importa, realmente no era tan importante lo que paso en esa ocasión.

Cerré los ojos —Me tengo que ir, debo buscar a… alguien —bajé la mirada separándome de él.

Me tomó de la muñeca, sin presionar mucho, deteniéndome — ¿Por qué haces esto? —lo miro a los ojos—. Se perfectamente que recuerdas lo que te dije hace ocho meses, no te dejare ir nuevamente.

—Draco debo irme —le contesté suplicante—. Todo lo que me dices, ya no puede existir. Si estamos aquí bailando juntos, es solo porque nadie nos reconoce.

—Sabes perfectamente que me importa muy poco lo que piensen los demás, por eso —toma mi rostro entre sus manos— ¿Te irías conmigo después del baile?

Me sorprendí mucho ante esa pregunta, pero la respuesta era clara —Yo… —logré soltarme completamente de él— no podría.

— ¿Lo amas?

Mirándolo directamente a los ojos le respondí —Sí —y esa fue la mayor de las mentiras.

Las campanas sonaron dando el toque de las doce de la noche y eso solo quería decir que debíamos sacarnos la máscara.

Él me sonrío sinceramente —Eres tan mala mentirosa, Hermione Granger —me da un pequeño beso en los labios—. Yo habría dejado todo por ti, absolutamente todo, mi herencia, mi trabajo, todo. Pero ya tomaste una decisión, espero que no te arrepientas —de su chaqueta saca una pequeña cajita de terciopelo roja y me la entrega—. Por cierto. Feliz día de San Valentín, Granger —se saca el antifaz alejándose de mí.

Y caminó directamente a la salida.

Y yo lo observé en todo su trayecto.

Y desde aquel día han pasado 10 años. Supe gracias a la Revista Corazón de Bruja y el Profeta que él en verdad cumplió lo que me había dicho: renuncio a su herencia, a su vida, a su compromiso con Astoria Greengrass, a todo. Tan solo para irse a otro país, a vivir su vida, lejos de sus padres, lejos de los prejuicios.

Lejos de mí…

Nunca jamás lo volví a ver, pero ahora miro al ayer y puedo decir que una de las decisiones más estúpidas fue dejarlo ir.

Después de algunos meses, terminé con Cormac no podía seguir engañándome. No intenté buscarlo bajo ningún medio. Como él me dijo, yo ya había tomado una decisión.

Todos mis amigos son felices, menos yo. Ron se casó con Luna y tuvieron dos hijos Rose y Hugo, mi amiga Ginny y Harry tienen a James, a Albus y a la pequeña Lily que viene en camino.

*O*O*O*O*

Me sostenía de algo, estaba segura, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, miré a Ginny que me pareció borrosa en ese instante, sentía que no podía respirar. ¿Que había sido eso?; una alucinación, un sueño, una premonición. Miré mi mano y tenía en ella la gargantilla que Ginny me había regalado.

—Hermione, ¿Estás bien? —me pregunta preocupada.

— ¿Q… que? —y la abracé. Intenté controlar mi respiración tratando de parar de llorar.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —me pregunta un poco ahogada por mi abrazo.

—Yo… Ginny hay tantas cosas que debo contarte, pero este no es el momento —me separo de ella—. ¿Qué es esto Ginny? —le señalo la gargantilla.

—Hermione cuando estés lista puedes contarme lo que quieras —yo asentí—. Con respecto al collar, ¿Me escuchaste lo que te dije? —negué con la cabeza—. Bueno lo compre cuando fuimos al mundo muggle ¿Recuerdas? —yo solo asentí, un poco aturdida—. Bueno, la señora me dijo que los dos eran muy especiales ya que la gargantilla es la que trae el amor. En simples palabras, cuando encuentres a McLaggen, muy a mi pesar, debería brillar… —era exactamente lo que me decía en mi alucinación— y eso querrá decir que él es el hombre de tu vida —termina de hablar mirándome a los ojos.

—No te dijo nada más —insistí. Había algo que no me calzaba.

—Ah sí que podría producir una especie de alucinaciones del futuro o algo así. La verdad eso no se lo creí —rió.

Quizás eso había sido, ese sería mi futuro. Ginny con un hechizo me ayudó a arreglar el maquillaje. Caminamos hacia la entrada y cuando llegamos, sentí la misma sensación que tuve en la premonición. No reconocí a nadie, todos estaban con máscaras. Me adentré más en él y pude darme cuenta de que habían cupidos en el aire, corazones, muérdagos y diversas cosas. Estaba todo perfectamente decorado, bueno eso ya lo sabía. Miré hacia mi lado y Ginny ya no estaba. Todos comenzaban a bailar, sin conocerse. A lo lejos vi a mi amiga que se acercaba a alguien, pude distinguir que ese era Harry, definitivamente él era el hombre para ella.

—Me permites bailar contigo, Hermione —sentí como la sangre me bajaba a los pies, temblé ligeramente. Era imposible que me reconociera, su voz tan elegante y arrastrada me erizo los cabellos de la nuca. Me giré y pude apreciar esa sonrisa sexy que tanto me gustaba. El vestía un traje azul oscuro, su máscara era del mismo color. Todo era igual, mi reacción, sus gestos. Todo.

— _¿__Me perdonarías todos mis insultos y malos tratos? ¿Me darías una segunda oportunidad?_

_Titubeé un poco __—__Por supuesto que sí._

No tuve que pensarlo mucho, la respuesta era muy clara —Claro que si, Draco —me arrojé a sus brazos dándole un beso, no era necesario ver la gargantilla para saber que brillaba.

Lo amaba tanto, él era el hombre de mi vida y aceptaría todo lo que me propusiera esta noche.

Por que definitivamente fue un 14 cuando volvimos a estar juntos nuevamente.


End file.
